1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of image visualization, and more specifically to methods and systems of performing remote visualization of images.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With advances in medical imaging modalities, efficient representation and storage of digital imagery is necessary. Accordingly, schemes for smart data access are of interest. It is desirable to be able to access various resolutions, qualities, and spatial regions of an image locally. Further, remote visualization of images can be useful in the practice of telemedicine.
In one method of remote visualization, volumetric data is sent from a server to a client for local rendering and display by the client. However, volume rendering is a computationally intensive process and often requires dedicated hardware for real time visualization. Although a client can use software to emulate the functions performed by the needed hardware, the quality and frame rate of the rendered image is often inadequate. In another method of remote visualization, the rendering is performed by a server with dedicated hardware. The server receives viewpoint requests from a client and transmits corresponding 2D rendered images back to the client. However, the size of the rendered images and the limited bandwidth between the client and server can make it difficult to properly visualize the image on the client in a timely manner.
Thus, there is a need for more efficient methods and systems for providing remote visualization of images.